Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to lighting, specifically to the color-correction and diffusion of natural and artificial light, as used in photographic and entertainment applications. For the purposes of this patent application, entertainment applications include, but are not limited to, theater, multimedia, film, television, commercials, digital video and other mediums where entertainment occurs be it live or previously recorded.
As photographic, entertainment and visual medium technologies have evolved, a parallel demand for evolution in lighting technology has arisen. As a result, methods of controlling light by altering the color and softening the intensity have become necessary to achieve optimal aesthetically pleasing imagery. This was achieved by placing a translucent sheet of desired color in front of the lighting fixture, thereby coloring the light beam.
Modem lighting and color-correction have since advanced to the point at which any conceivable color and mood can be attained. As a result, the use of color-correction and light-diffusion filters (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cgelxe2x80x9d) is commonplace. As photographic, entertainment and visual medium productions have become more extravagant; the level of detail lighting has increased. For many years, color-correction and light-diffusion technology has remained the same, consisting of a plastic sheeting material dyed to a specific color by various processes. When placed in front of a lighting fixture or onto the surface of a window, the gel acts as a filter altering the light beam to match the color of the gel. Technicians skilled in the art are very familiar with current gel embodiments, their necessity and their application.
Though gels are employed in numerous ways, little consideration has been given to a design that is better suited to meet applications encountered in the workplace. Numerous patents embody various aspects of tapes, laminates, optics, filters and photography. (See for example, U.S. Patents listed below.)
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,900, 4,681,784, 4,584,220, 4,937,116, 5,014,174, 5,786,092, 4,636,438, and 5,091,232. Current commercially available gels are exemplified by the catalogues of Lee Filters, (see 1999 catalog pages 25 and 26), Rosco, (see catalog #39, 1999 pages 12 and 13), and GAMPRODUCTS Inc., (see 1998 catalog pages 4, 5 and 6). Current industry embodiments of gels, though effective for their color-corrective and diffusive qualities, have many disadvantages.
The disadvantages of Prior Art embodiments may be summarized as follows;
a) Clips, tape, or other means of attachment are required to secure gels to lighting fixtures.
b) Because securing is required, the technician must ensure that the gels are secured in a way such that the securing means will not cast a shadow or interfere with a shot.
c) Because additional securing means are needed, additional time and energy are spent in locating that means and as well as applying it to the gel.
d) Because a securing means is required, there is always the possibility of uncorrected light leakage from peripheral regions of the fixture.
e) Because securing means is required, extra time is needed to perform repetitive detail work on multiple fixtures. Moreover, the means of securing be they clips or tape, is wasted.
f) Due to its lack of self-adhesive means, often more gel than is needed to correct the light must be used in order to have something sufficient to attach to.
g) Because of its need for a securing method, the gel is extremely difficult to use on small lighting fixtures, which often have little area to which the technician can secure the gel.
h) Holes and tears are currently patched with transparent tape, often leaving unusable areas where uncorrected light is visible.
i) When a standard gel is cut too small to cover a particular fixture, it must be discarded and a new piece cut.
j) The gel material is easily crumpled, creased, torn, and ripped. Reuse requires repair in many instances.
k) Using more than one layer of gel on a fixture may result in refracted light between layers, creating an inferior color quality.
l) Gels unprotected from ultraviolet rays from the sun and artificial lighting fixtures are prone to color fading, rendering the gel unusable.
With GELTAPE(trademark), one skilled in the art is able to alleviate or eliminate all of the disadvantages listed above, as well as allow for new uses to be discovered, which can not be obtained using the standard gel. GELTAPE(trademark) is well suited to meet the needs of the technician in situations found in the workplace.
It should be noted that as used herein the term GELTAPE(trademark) refers to the Laminated Adhesive-Backed Color-Correction and Light Diffusion-Filter(s) of the present invention.
Accordingly, several advantages of the present invention are:
a) The adhesive backing requires no tools, clips, tape or other methods of securing the GELTAPE(trademark) in place.
b) There is no concern of adhesive backing casting a shadow or needing to be hidden from a shot.
c) Because of its self-adhesive, the technician can apply GELTAPE(trademark) to the lighting fixture quickly and easily, saving the extra time and energy required when an alternative method of securing is needed.
d) Direct application to lighting fixtures eliminates leakage of uncorrected light.
e) Adhesive backing ensures simple and efficient application to any number of fixtures.
f) The adhesive backing makes GELTAPE(trademark) virtually wasteless. The technician need only use as much as necessary to cover the lighting fixture.
g) Because of its self-securing means, GELTAPE(trademark) needs virtually no area to attach to other than the light""s lens.
h) Holes and tears can now be repaired with an exact color match, rendering the entire gelled area usable.
i) Miscalculations in sizing, i.e. cutting GELTAPE(trademark) too short, can be fixed by simply overlapping a second piece of GELTAPE(trademark), rather than having to start fresh with a new piece.
j) GELTAPE(trademark) can be reused throughout the day, then discarded. This ensures perfect color-correction every day.
k) Sandwiching multiple layers of GELTAPE(trademark) for added color can be done because the adhesive backing eliminates the possibility of light refraction between layers.
l) The ultraviolet light protected adhesive layer, extends the true-color lifespan of the gel which is otherwise faded by heat and light intensity coming from the sun and artificial lighting fixtures.
Further objects and advantages of GELTAPE(trademark) are to provide a much more versatile alternative to the widely accepted current gel, while not requiring any additional training or effort on the part of the technician. The benefits of GELTAPE(trademark) are self evident and immediately attained by those already trained in the usage and application of prior art gels.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.